vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stratos
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Stratos 'was once a normal person. In fact, he was handsome and popular. He was then kidnapped by Sumergi and experimented on with several drugs, namely S.E.E.D. He has been reduced to a mental state where he simply eats all in sight. His septima, "The Fly" assists in this, allowing him to turn his body into insect-shaped energy particles that can break down and consume many kinds of matter. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B Name: Stratos, "The Gluttonous Fly", called Lord of the Flies by Gunvolt. Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Can turn his body into fly-shaped energy particles, damaging said particles will do nothing to him), Body Control (Can reassemble in various shapes or only turn part of his body into flies, can detach his mantles and use them to attack), Biological Manipulation (Can create eggs that have large flies appear out of them), Resistance to Power Nullification (His power is so unstable that it is unable to be properly sealed with a Glaive) Attack Potency: City Block level '(Fought Gunvolt, his strongest attack can one shot him) 'Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class '(Is able to hurt Gunvolt with physical attacks) 'Durability: City Block level '(Can take hits from Gunvolt) 'Stamina: Above Average, kept up with Gunvolt for an extended period of time. Range: Extended Melee Range, several meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: His Glaive Lizard Slayer, which he can summon at will and use to gain his full septimal power. Intelligence: Animalistic, focuses only on satisfying his hunger. Weaknesses: He is addicted to the drug S.E.E.D., and if he doesn't have it he will be incredibly hungry. His flies don't know friend from foe and can easily be dispatched with electricity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Fly: '''Stratos' septima. It allows him to transform into an army of flies made of energy that can consume almost anything. **'Devouring Charge:' Stratos transforms into a large mouth and attempts to consume his foe. **'Insect Spawn:' Stratos creates eggs that spawn large insects that attack his foe. The eggs can be destroyed before the flies hatch. **'Pincer Ball:' Stratos turns into two halves of a mouth and sprays energy flies at his foes before combining the mouths into a ball and bouncing around. **'Antlion Fangs:' Stratos burrows underground. Two halves of mouths sweep across the area before the mouths appear on both sides of the target and try to consume them. **'Nemisis Fang:' An attack Stratos uses after chanting ''Like a dire swarm, echo loathsome chewing sounds. A hunger without end! Nemesis Fang! Stratos jumps to the air and shoots energy orbs at his enemy while mouth halves shoot flies. Should one of the halves not be destroyed or Stratos killed, the mouth halves will crush the foe and have the flies devour them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Devourers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group Category:Insectoids Category:OVA Characters